


What friends are for

by threedices



Series: Naruto rare pair bingo [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Crush, Childhood Friends, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Naruto Rare Pair Bingo 2019, Pining, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: To Minato's great regret, Kushina and Mikoto want to help him with his crush on Orochimaru.His dignity or comfort are of no consequence in the matter.





	What friends are for

**Author's Note:**

> For Naruto rare pair bingo square: pining.

Minato was hopelessly hung up on Orochimaru.

"Just go and tell him already," Kushina said.

"I can't. He hates me. And it would be inappropriate. We're both Hokage candidates."  
Terror gripped Minato at the thought. 

Kushina sighed and pushed him from the bridge.

When he came up for air, spitting Nakano water, Kushina was laughing freely.  
Mikoto had come by to meet her and was watching him with a thoughtful look in her eyes.

Minato dragged himself to the shore, more bedraggled cat than human at the moment, and hoped silently that Kushina would give it a rest.

The girls were whispering to each other, by the time he had wrung out his hair and clothes and made it back to the bridge.

They threw him twin conspiratorial looks and Minato felt apprehension crawl up his spine.

"We will help you," Mikoto told him, more decisive and strict than her sweet face made one think capable.

Kushina nodded enthusiastically, her hair like a wild ocean around her.  
"We have a plan and all."

Her grin was triumphant, victorious and mildly bloodthirsty.

Minato fought down the urge to run and hide from the upcoming humiliation.

Kushina's plans so rarely played out well for him.

He sighed. Fine, but nothing too outlandish.  
I want to be able to speak to Orochimaru-san again.

The man was brilliant.  
Merely thinking about discussing the Nidaime's techniques with Orochimaru, made Minato giddy.

It wasn't even all his hormones talking.  
Minato had always been slightly in awe of him.  
Enough so, that he might have been a little bit disappointed to hear he got Jiraiya as his teacher instead.

Not that Jiraiya wasn't a great man himself, but Orochimaru was simply breathtaking, in every way.  
He regularly made Minato breathless and left him a stuttering, nervous wreck who couldn't get a word out.  
Neither a word of admiration nor any insightful question that might show Orochimaru that Minato was not actually as stupid as his nerves made him out to be.

"Are you thinking about Orochimaru again?"

Kushina jabbed him hard in the side.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, we still have to get you your man."

She cackled when Minato blushed crimson.

Mikoto's sweet smile wasn't any more reassuring.

Minato hoped that at least some of his dignity would stay intact after they were through with him.  
Though, if they helped him actually talk to Orochimaru, it might be almost worth it.


End file.
